


Dominique Mercy Mikaelson

by emaz0225



Series: Dominique [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Born October 15th 1996.





	Dominique Mercy Mikaelson

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**_Born October 15th 1996 to Klaus Mikaelson and Sydney Mercy Fowler. Mom is a witch and Werewolf and Dad second Hybrid. I have red hair and I am 14 years old and I am in the back seat of my mom's SUV on are way to Mystic Falls. I am on my computer watching reruns of Gilmore Girls and I am writing a entry in my Journal._ **

**_12/5/10_ **

**_Dear Journal,_ **

**_Mom and I are on are way to Mystic Falls because dad asked for us. He wants the family back together and I am excited._ **

**_Love Dominique Mercy Mikaelson,_ **

**_I log off and I fall asleep._ **

**_1 o'clock_ **

**_We go to dad's manison and I go to my[room](https://pin.it/jht2whhroi2fcx) and I unpack and I do my [hair](https://pin.it/opurmkpbvbeorc) because it was yucky from the long drive. I go to my closet to find a dress since we are having quests over. I find a [dress](https://pin.it/opurmkpbvbeorc) with golden pumps and I grab my [necklace](https://pin.it/j653usna2sixbd) dad got me for my 14th birthday. I get ready and I sit on my bed and I text my best friend she is a witch her name is Monique she has black hair she is part spanish. _**

**_4:30_ **

**_I go downstairs and I see a man in a suit and he turns around and says " Ah you must be Dominique my name is Elijah and I am your uncle Pleased to meet you!" I look at him and think oddly polite and I put a smile on my face and say " Pleased to meet you as well." He leads me to the sitting room and dad is fiddling with his suit and he says " Tell me again Elijah why are we doing this?" Elijah rolls his eyes and says " Well Niklaus to get are family back and to be family and Now stop complaining your worse than your daughter." Dad turns around and kisses my cheek and then Mom comes down looking[pretty](https://pin.it/kyz2lujxyqzpij) and she nods at Uncle Eli and the door bell rings. _**

**_10:30_ **

**_Well I have met the Salvatore's and my family who most of them are mad at my dad and My grandmother is looking at me strangely. I go up to my room and I have a shower and I put on shorts and a sweater and I plug in my laptop and my phone and I wish for a good day tomorrow. I go to sleep not knowing of the dark brewing in a far place._ **


End file.
